


Just A Boy

by BitOfANerdInGeneral



Series: Malfoy Family One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco mentioned, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark lord mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitOfANerdInGeneral/pseuds/BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: Lucius finds Narcissa after hearing the new of Draco's mission.





	Just A Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaJune/gifts).



> Sorry this is kind of short and not exactly what you had in mind (or my best) but I hope you like it anyway!

Lucius finds his wife in her favourite sitting room, crying. He rushes over to her, landing hard on his knees as he grasps at her hands and face.

“Shhh, shh. Oh, honey what is it? What’s wrong?” He asks desperately trying to soothe her.

“He-the Dark Lord,” She gasps and tears continue to drip down her face, “Draco is only a boy! He-he-he can’t-Lucius please.” Lucius stomach drops and he gets up before joining Narcissa on the lounge, wrapping her in a hug.

“I know, Cissa, I know.” He says quietly into her hair, rocking them gently. He didn’t mean for this to happen, didn’t want it. His little boy sent on a suicidal mission. What is even worse is that the danger doesn’t come from the Light, no it comes from his very own home. The Dark Lord he has always looked up to. Narcissa soon buries herself into his embrace, fully releasing the extent of her anguish and fear. Lucius lets her exhaust herself, knowing it will help. When her breathing finally quietens he rubs her back before getting up.

“Come to bed love.” He says softly, pulling Narcissa to her feet. She takes in a shuddering breath and composes herself as best she can before leading Lucius to their shared bedroom. Luckily, they don’t pass anyone as Narcissa’s hair is slightly dishevelled and her make up smudged from the tears. If anyone saw her like that she wouldn’t be able to live with the shame (although Lucius doubts any of the Death Eaters would care much).

 

Once inside the bedroom, Narcissa sits down in front of her vanity and slowly undoes her hair bit by bit. Normally she would just wave her wand but doing it by hand calms her in a way not much else can so Lucius doesn’t think much of it (even if it is the muggle way). He joins her after taking off his outer robes and grabs some things to wipe off her makeup (he can’t for the life of him remember what they’re called even though he himself uses them from time to time). Lucius begins to gently wipe away the smeared foundation upon his lovely wife’s face when the last piece of her hair gracefully falls down to frame her face. He marvels at her beauty, even after a session of tears, and begins to hum one of her favourite songs. Narcissa finally relaxes, leaning into her husbands touch, and tries to quieten her mind. Once Lucius has finished he leaves to their bathroom to get ready for bed while Narcissa continues her skin care, setting aside the things Lucius will use and putting away the others. They soon swap places before meeting up again in bed. Narcissa now refuses to look at him and he tries to think of a way to make it better. To make all of this better. But can’t come up with a solution. Well, at least one that doesn’t end in the deaths of himself and his son. So, instead he goes for reassurance. Lucius firmly grasps Narcissa’s chin and forces her to look at him.

“It will be all right, Narcissa.” He says, voice firm. She doesn’t look convinced. “I will protect him and you just like I always do. Understand?” She nods slowly, a small spark of hope barely shining through the fear. He once again wraps her up in a hug and she snuggles into him, clinging desperately.

“We’ll protect him together.” She whispers quietly.

“Just as family always does, and it has yet to gone wrong.” Lucius answers. He breathes in her scent and closes his eyes, hoping for a better future.


End file.
